1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting circuit which supplies current to a solid-state light-emitting element module including a solid-state light-emitting element such as an LED (light-emitting diode), and to an illumination system including the lighting circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting circuit which supplies current to a solid-state light-emitting element module including a solid-state light-emitting element such as an LED is conventionally known (for example, PTL (Patent Literature) 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-181295 and PTL 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-004370). In the techniques disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2, the solid-state light-emitting element module is so configured as to be removably attached to the lighting circuit. In a situation such as where the solid-state light-emitting element module is damaged, this configuration allows only the solid-state light-emitting element module to be replaced.